Existing building wall systems for barns and animal stalls typically use galvanized steel members that are welded together. This has its disadvantages, especially when it is desired to have a portion of the wall system incorporate a wooden panel. Basically, the problem is that the wooden panel needs to be enclosed within the wall frame prior to welding the various frame pieces together. It is difficult to weld metal in close proximity to wood. Therefore, it is necessary to shield the wood from the heat of the welding (while welding in very close proximity to the wood).
It would instead be desirable to provide a strong metal wall system that incorporates a wooden panel yet does not require welding around the wooden piece(s) during assembly. In addition, it would also be desirable to provide a wall frame that has metal members that are powder coated (since powder coated metals are more resistant to scratching and also retain paint longer). Unfortunately, it is not possible to weld together powder coated metals. The present invention provides a solution to the above problems by providing a wall frame that has powder coated metal members and a wooden panel which are held together without any welding. This results in a strong aesthetically appealing wall structure that is safe and easy to assemble.